


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°141 : « Hutt »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [141]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Leia the Huttslayer, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une Leia enchaînée restait une Leia dangereuse, ce dont se rendit compte Jabba le Hutt, mais bien trop tard.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°141 : « Hutt »

**Author's Note:**

> Il était plus que temps de célébrer Leia, la tueuse de Hutts ! :D

_Quelle chose répugnante ! Aussi bien à l'extérieur, avec ce corps visqueux et gras de limace, qu'à l'intérieur, avec une âme tellement entachée de meurtres et autres magouilles illégales !_

Leia était si en colère contre son répugnant geôlier, qu'elle se rendait à peine compte de la force physique qu'elle utilisait pour étrangler cette limace malodorante avec la même chaîne qui la reliait à lui. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, plus qu'une seule obsession : tuer Jabba, tuer Jabba... tuer Jabba !

Finalement, le Hutt rendit son dernier souffle, un râle aussi répugnant que sa personne mais qui, pour la première fois, parvint à réjouir Leia.

Elle avait débarrassé la galaxie d'une horreur ambulante, et elle s'était elle-même débarrassée de l'ennemi le plus repoussant qu'elle ait jamais pu se faire.


End file.
